Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a defibrillator device, and more particularly to an Automated External Defibrillator (AED) system.
Description of the Related Art
In general, heart disease is a major cause of death. For example, arrhythmias caused by problems with the heart's electrical system result in an abnormal heart rhythm. The most serious arrhythmia is ventricular fibrillation (VF), which can cause the heart suddenly to stop pumping blood. Accordingly, the patient loses consciousness in a very short time. In addition, ventricular tachycardia (VT) and bradycardia can also lead to sudden cardiac arrest.
Usually, sudden cardiac arrest is unpredictable. When it strikes, the patient's heart will stop beating and he will stop breathing, and then lose consciousness. If the incident lasts more than 5 minutes, the survival rate of the patient drops to less than 50%. Therefore, what is needed is immediate Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) and defibrillation, in order to avoid death and permanent damage.
Therefore, a defibrillator device that is easy to carry and use is desirable.